Over The Hedge New Hope
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: RJ and the Gang meets some new friends and somethings happen that are LOL!
1. Over The Hedge New Hope

Over the Hedge: New Hope

This story is about what if Humans and the Over hedge animals become friends and more

It'll even have some bands in it, ok

And now. On with the story

Chapter One: The After match

It was Sunday a week after the bear Vincent was gone and the family became one again with RJ as their newest member to their family, RJ was walking when Heather came walking from the log, "Morning RJ, how r you?" RJ see Heather, "Huh, I, I'm fine Heather." Ozzie walks out and hears a sound coming from a distance, "Where's that sound, coming from you two?" RJ looks at Ozzie, "Don't know, get the others and we'll go find out, ok?" After that every was walking together and after walking a few distance into a open field, see a group of humans and they even see a human and a female raccoon playing video games together, "Maria, you're getting better everyday." Maria laughs, "Thanks Juan, may I have some more of your special green herb tea, is good and it made the pain in my foot go away." I'd just nodded and pour her some more, into the little pink bowl that she likes, "This is good and healthy too." After that She sees some more animals looking at her, "Juan, can you get them some?" I'd turn to see some more animals looking at us, as I'd pour some tea into a couple of bowls and Maria waved to them to drink it, RJ looks at Heather was she was looking at her dad, "Dad, can we go and try some of the tea mixture, please?" Ozzie looks at Heather and smiles, "Sure let's try it." After everyone gotten to the bowl, "Hey Juan, here's your new lab top man, now you can work on your stories for fanfiction man, I like all the stories you'd did man." I turn to see David, "Thanks David, this tea mixture I made man, I'll like to make it into a pill for all vets can have and use on sick and hurt animals, making the pain go away faster." David laughs, "Good idea Juan, work at it, it'll get notice by someone man." After that I'd looked at the other animals, "How was it?" Heather looks at me, "Good, what's in it?" I'd just looked at her and smiled at heather, "Well, first I use Peaches, lemons, oranges, the zest parts of course, than comes the maple leaves, mango slices, Apple skins, a drop of banana juice, cranberry juice, and a dash of grass boiled at 250 degrees for a hour." After that my other friends walked out of the house, "Hey Juan, we're going to go and get set up for tonight's show, ok?" I'd just laugh a little, "Ok, see you all later." Maria sees me get up and looked at her, than a man in a blue and green shirt walks up, "Hey, I am looking for Juan Conde." I'd looked at the man, "I'm Juan Conde, what can I do for you?" The man looks at me, "I am John Cena from WWE, and I'll like to get your pill notices on Monday Night Raw tomorrow night, how about it?" Iwas think about and I'd just went and sat next to Maria, "Maria, a man name John Cena is here and he'll like, to get my idea notices on raw tomorrow night, should I do it?" Maria smiles at me, "Yes Juan, do it!" And I've gotten up and walked over to Cena and we'd just shook hands, "Ok, we're put it on after the event starts, everyone will buy it then." After that Cena and I've finish talking and Cena left for WWE RAW in Utah and I'd just went back to where Maria was, "Juan, I'll like so more of your tea mixture, please?" I'd just looked and smiled at heather, "Sure thing and you are?" Heather smiles at me, "I'm Heather, this is my dad Ozzie, and the rest of our big happy family RJ, Verne, Stella, Tiger, Lou, Penny, Spike, Bucky, Hammy, Quillo, and this is my family." I'd just smiled at her, "That's cute, you all like to come in and watch a movie with Maria and I?" Maria smiles at Heather and her family, "It has, you and your family, in it." Heather and the others were looking at us, "Really, oh ok!" Everyone went with Me as Maria was walking with the others, "Maria, you're comfortable living with this human?" Maria stops in her tracks, "My family was taken from me, after our home was destroyed, Juan came out that night and found me crying from the death of my parents, he took me in and kept me here with him, I've got a lot of safety here and I loved it here." The others were looking at her, "We're so sorry Maria, didn't mean to," Maria smiles at them, "Its Ok, at least I am making new friends, let's watch the movie now." After everyone was sitting, I'd when and got the tea mixture for everyone and even the popcorn, after the movie was over, everyone was talking about it, "WOW, what a movie, huh guys?" Hammy looks at RJ, "You bet! The best RJ!" Heather and the others gotten back to their log home and went to sleep, "GOODNIGHT" Everyone was asleep, but Maria was looking at me, "Juan, what's wrong?" I'd just turn to see, "Oh Maria, is only you, I was thinking about letting you go and letting you live in the forest." Maria was stunned, after a few years of living with Juan, what's this, the ended of their friendship?

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: Decision Time Has Come


	2. Chapter Two Decision Time Has Come

Chapter Two: Decision Time Has Come

The night was dark, as Maria wasn't in her bed, but she was in the front room, thinking that night about what I'd told her, about letting her go and for her to live in the forest, "Why were Juan, do this to me after caring for me, all this time?" Maria was looking at the photo of her and Juan from their trip with his friends, to New York for a week vacation, Juan wakes up and sees Maria wasn't in her little bed, "I'd better go and see if she's ok." After Juan gotten up and walked downstairs to see, "Oh Maria, what are you doing up this late?" Maria was looking at me, crying her eyes out holding a photo in her hands, "Juan, why do you want to, let me go like this?" I was looking at her, as I sat next to her on the couch, "Maria, I'd just want, what's best for you and I think this is the best for you, to live with them and have a better home and I'll always loved in and keep you in my hart, ok Maria?" Maria was looking at me, "Are you sure, Juan?" I was looking at her again, "Yes Maria, I'll like what is best for you, you'll like it with them, ok and I'll promises to visit you often, ok and if, you'll promises to visit me often, too?" Maria was looking at me smiling a little, "Ok Juan, I'll do it and thanks for everything Juan, the love and care you giving me all this time, I'll visit you and you'll visit me often as we'd promises." After that, we're in our beds, sleeping for the new day to come, later that morning, as it was now 7:45am in the morning and Heather was at the lake, getting a drink and sees Maria was walking around the forest lake, "Morning Maria, what's up?" Maria turns to see, "Oh Heather, is you and I'm just doing fine." Heather looks at Maria, "what's with that looked, on your face?" Maria was looking at Heather, as tears formed in her eyes, "Juan, wants to let me go and he wants you to live in the forest, with you and your family and he'd made a promise with me, to visit me often and I'd made the same promise to him, what am I'd to do Heather and I loved him, but is he right about this is better, for the both of us?" Heather sees her dad walking and talking with a fox, "What's my dad up to, this time?" Heather's dad walks up and sees, "Oh, hi Heather, this is Leah, she and I'd been meeting and talking everyday now for the past few weeks and she's nice." Leah's looking at Heather, as she smiles at her, "You like to come with me and your dad, to New York for," Than Maria starts to cried again, "New was where Juan and his friends took me on vacation and we'd had a fun few weeks up there, Why does Juan wants to let me go like this?" Ozzie looks at Maria, "Well, you'll like it here and Juan will, maybe visit you often and spend time with you Maria, I'd got to go Leah, see you tonight, for dinner, RJ and the others like to cooked a lot, since we've gotten that little grill from a house a few days back, ok love?" Leah smiles ay Ozzie, "See you, my love." After Leah walks away, Ozzie was looking at Heather, "She's a very nice fox, once to get to know her, Heather." Heather was looking at Maria, than back at her dad, "Dad, is there some more space in the log, for Maria to join our family?" Ozzie was thinking about it, when RJ and the gang walked up to them, "Hey you two, dinners ready and," RJ stops and sees Maria was there, "Hi Maria, what's up?" Heather looks at RJ, "Juan told Maria, that he thinks is safer for her, to live here with us in the forest." RJ looks at Maria and smiles at her, "Come one Maria, come and join us for some nice, meal." After that everyone welcomes Maria to them family, as a sound was heard in the distance, than Leah walks up, "Hey Ozzie, ready for our date?" Ozzie and Leah left for their date as the others were stunned, "Ozzie, you've got a date?" Ozzie was looking at his family, "Yes, we're going to watch some movies back, at her place ok?" After Ozzie and Leah left for their date, Maria was looking at Heather, "Heather, I'd just wish that, Juan was here with me forever." Heather was looking at Maria, "Maria, be careful for what you wished for, ok?" Maria was like, Ok Heather, sorry." After that everyone was getting ready for bed, when Ozzie came home and he and Leah were laughing a little, "Goodnight my little Ozziepo." Ozzie was looking at Leah and smiles, "Goodnight, my foxy Leah." After Leah went home, everyone was laughing, "Ozziepo, Foxy Leah?" Ozzie was like, "Yeah, we're in love and maybe we'll get married one day." After that everyone went to bed, but what Maria didn't know was that, something was going to happen and it was bad, Juan was sleeping in his bed as he was thinking, "Oh Maria, I'm sorry and please forgive me?" As Juan and his friends all went to sleep that night, something was going to happen to him and he wasn't going to know it at first, as the next day came and Juan wakes up yawning and rubbing his eyes and Juan was feeling funny, as Juan was thinking to himself, "What's wrong with me, I'd just feel like, OW!" Juan was trying to get out of bed, when he just fell out of the bed and was looking around his room, "OK, maybe I'm just dreaming, so I'll just go and see myself in the mirror, maybe everything's going to be ok." Juan walks up to his bedroom mirror, when he saw that he was looking at himself in the mirror and at first, Juan just thought he was seeing things and Juan rubs his eyes, to notice he wasn't seeing things and he saw that he was, "What the," Juan was a raccoon and he scare at first, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" David runs in and looks around Juan's room, "Juan, what's wrong buddy?" Juan was looking at David, "David, down here man, help me up were you?" David turns to see a raccoon was waving at him, David picks up the raccoon and looks at him for a moment, than Juan looks at David and, "David, I how did this happen, to me?" David was looking at the raccoon, "Juan, you're a raccoon?" Juan was looking at David, "David, I can see that I'm a raccoon man, but how did this happen to me?" David was looking at Juan, "Beats me man, but we'll go and see Maria, maybe she knows what to do." Juan nodded his head in agreement, after David and Juan got downstairs, everyone see David walked up, "Guys, called off the show tonight." The gang was, "Why man?" David points to A raccoon in his hands, "Juan was somehow, turned into a raccoon and we're going to see Maria, to ask her for help, ok?" The guys were like, "OK man, how you can changes Juan back soon." Juan was looking at David, and after everyone ate their breakfast, David and I were walking to the forest, when Maria notices David walking up, "Good morning David, how's Juan?" David puts Juan down and looks at Maria, "Well Maria, why don't you just ask him, yourself?" As David points, to a raccoon waving at her, "Hi Maria, it's me Juan." Maria was looking at Juan like, "Oh Juan! You're a raccoon, so that what Heather meant by be careful for what you wish for." Juan was looking at Maria, "You wish me to be a raccoon, but why Maria?" Maria was looking at me, "Because, I'd loved you and you just wanted to let me go, so I wish for this and for that, you'll be with me forever." Heather and the family walked up to Maria, "Morning Maria, David, now who's this little guy?" Heather sees Maria holding her head down, "Maria, is there something, you like to tell us?" Maria was looking at Heather and nods her head, "Yes Heather, there is something for me to say, Juan please come here?" I'd just walked up to Maria and waved to everyone, Heather was stunned and looks at Maria with a mad looked on her face, "See what happens, when you wish for something like this, Maria?" I was looking at Heather's family, than Ozzie walks up and looks at everyone "So, why don't we give him, a tour of our home?" The others agree and turns to David and I, "Come, we'll give you two a tour of our home." After the tour was finish, David looks at me, "OK Juan, I'll take you home for now and maybe late, you can make a decision to live with us and/or live here, with Maria." After that everyone was looking at Juan, "Well Juan, we'll see you later, OK?" Juan looks at Maria, Heather, and the others, "Sure thing guys, see you all later." After David and I left for home, a sound was hard coming from a bush, than everyone was looking at the bush, when a group of animals walked out of the bush, "Hello, I am looking for RJ." RJ walks up, "I'm RJ, what can I do for you?" The raccoon walks up and her friends, a tiger, and a squirrel all walked up to RJ, than the raccoon looks at RJ and smiles at him, "I am Ashley, and I am you long lost sister RJ." RJ was looking at Ashley like, "You're my sister, but I thought that you died, a very long time ago." Ashley was looking at RJ, "The truth is that, one night I was walking to the lake back home, when some humans were walking up to our tree home, I was to late RJ and after I saw that, everything was gone and you're gone and I was all alone and one night, I was looking at the stars and I saw this pile of food on the ground and I'd just went after it, but it was a trap and I was in a cage and two people walked up and took the cage to their van, after that was done for and the night became day, I'd awoke in a pet store with people walking by and looking at me." The others sees that, Ashley was looking at them, "May I have a drink, please?" Heather hands Ashley a cup of tea mixture, and Ashley drinks it and looks at Heather like, "WOW! This is good, where did you get this from?" Heather was looking at Ashley from Juan, he's a friend of Maria and he's a human, or I mean it was a human and Maria made a wish last night, now Juan's a raccoon." Ashley was like, "Well, that's what I'll called, craziness." Ashley finish the drink and went on with her story, "One day, I was sleeping when a human pick me up and was looking at me, as he was looking at the others and he brought me and took me home and give me a place to live as a member our their family and not a pet, now I'm trying to find he." Maria was like, "What's his name?" Ashley was like, "David, David Crowder and do you all know, where I can find him?" Heather looks at Ashley and was like, "Yes, he was here a few minutes ago, he and Juan are friends, they'll be back later." After that RJ walks over to Ashley, "Let's walk and catch up, on old times." After RJ and Ashley walk off, everyone sees the tiger and squirrel were looking at them, "What's your names?" The tiger went first, "I am Blade, I am from **I**ndia." Than the squrriel went next, "I am Lisa and I am from Texas." Everyone was looking at them and smiled at them, "Welcome to our home, you all can live eith us, if you like to?" Blade and Lisa were like, "Thank you, so much." Meanwhile RJ and Ashley were talking, "I'd just can't believe, that you're working for a bear RJ, now you're living with a new family." RJ looks at Ashley, "I'm just so happy, you're alive." RJ and Ashley hugged for a while and they're both crying happily, as RJ and Ashley went back to their friends, Ozzie was looking at the two, "So Ashley, ready to have a tour of your new home?" Ashley was like, "You guys, really mean it?" Everyone noded their heads, after the tour everyone sat down to relaxe for a while and back at the house, David and the gang were packing a small bag for Juan, "Hey Juan, you're sure about this man?" I was looking at the guys, "Yes, I am sure about the decision I'd made, OK?" After packing the bag, David and the gang walked Juan, to his new home and as Heather and her family were watching TV, Maria see Juan and his frins walked up, "Juan, what are you doing here?" I'd just looked at Maria, I'm here to live with you and my new family." After that everyone went down to Juan and started to hugged him, "Welcome home, Juan." After that, everyone went to sleep for tomrrow, was a new day.

Next Chapter

Chapter Three My New Life, As A Raccoon


	3. Chapter Three My Life As A Raccoon

Chapter Three: My New Life, As A Raccoon

It's early in the morning and everyone was still asleep, Heather wakes up yawning and she looks and saw that RJ wasn't there, "Where's RJ, I'll go and looked for him." After Heather walks out of the log, "Morning Heather, where are you going?" Heather turns to see Maria was looking at her and was even smiling at her, "Oh! Morning Maria, I'm trying to find out, where RJ went." Maria looks at Heather, "RJ went to the lake, to get a drink." Maria walks off and Heather walks off towards the lake, when Heather gotten to the cool and refreshing lake, "Morning Heather, what's up?" Heather turns to see, "Morning Ashley, how're you doing?" Ashley smiles at Heather, "I'm doing fine Heather, well I'm just going back to the log, ok?" Ashley walks off and Heather walks towards RJ, "Morning RJ, what're you up to?" The raccoon turns to Heather, "Hey there Heather, what's up?" Heather looks at RJ, "Nothing much, just looking for you of course." RJ and Heather sees a human walked up towards them, "Morning you two, how's Juan doing?" Heather and RJ looked at their new friend, "He's fine, Juan's just walking around here, somewhere." Heather, RJ, and David notice a raccoon jumping into the water, "Hey you guys, like to go for a swim?" Heather jumps into the lake and starts to splash water, all over RJ and RJ gets up and jumps into the lake and starts to splash Heather, than Heather's father is watching the whole thing and everyone walks up, "Heather, what're you doing?" Heather turns and sees her dad, "Hey dad, come on in everyone, let's go for a refreshing swim." Everyone was looking at Ozzie, "OK guys, let's go for a swim, have some fun, and relax." Everyone has having fun, when Heather see, that Maria and Juan were talking and Heather swam over to them, "Hey you two, what are you two talking about?" Maria was looking at me and kisses me on the cheeks, "Well Heather, Juan has ask me to go out with him, on a date." Heather sees Maria was smiling again, "Maria, everything worked out for you two, well maybe." Everyone sees Maria and I'd just hugged and kissed each other on the cheeks, RJ was like, "Juan and Maria sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." After that, Maria was looking at Heather, "So what if, I'd just love him Heather, he's the one for me." Heather looks at RJ, "RJ, may I ask you a question?" RJ looks at Heather, "Sure Heather, what's the," Than Heather kisses RJ on his cheeks, "Now, who's in the tree, huh RJ?" Everyone was laughing and Ozzie was happy for RJ and Heather, "Well, let's all swim some more." Everyone was swimming for about, 45 more minutes, when David walks up, "Hey, what's up everyone?" Everyone looks at David, "David, there's a old friend of yours, here to see you." David looks and sees a raccoon walked up towards him, "Oh David, you've haven't change a bit, since the last time that I'd saw you." David was looking at the raccoon, than notice that it was, "Hey Ashley, how're you doing?" Ashley was smiling at David, "I've been doing fine David and I've even made a lot of new friends." David sees all of her friends, "Well, I see that you've made a lot already Ashley, I miss you a lot Ashley." David picks up Ashley and gives her a little pat on her head and a little hugged in his arms for a while, than David places her back down on the ground, "See you later, ok Ashley?" Ashley was looking at David, "Bye David, I'll see you later." After that, I was gone again, "Hey guys, where's Juan?" Everyone sees Maria looking at me, "Well, Juan was here just now and how, can he just be gone like that?" Than everyone was looking for me, when Heather finds me sitting on tree stump, just thinking to myself, "Hey guys, I'd found him, over here." I was thinking to myself, "I like it here a lot, I love Maria a lot to, but I'm just nervous to ask her out on a date, what if she just says no?" After everyone gotten to the tree stump and got to the top of the tree stump I'd turned my head to see the gang there, "Hey everyone, I was just thinking to myself." Than I'd just looked at Maria, "Uh Maria, were you like to on a date with me?" Maria was looking at me smiling, "Yes Juan, I'll love to go on a date with you, how about tonight?" I'd just blushed a little right in front of her, and the others, Ozzie walks up towards me and places a hand on my right shoulder, "Juan, you're alright with me." Maria and I'd just looked at each other and left for our date, during our date, Maria sees me looking at her, than Maria was think to herself about something, than she looks at me and ask me what was wrong with me, "Juan, what's wrong?" I'd just looked at her, than with out thinking, I'd just pulled her closed to me, as I kissed her on the lip and I smiled at her, "Maria, I love you so much, will you marry me?" Maria was just stunned, thinking of the kiss I gave her just now, than she pulls me closed to her and kisses my lip, "Juan, I love you too, yes I will marry you." Afterwards the others see us giggling together as Maria walked up to heather and told her the news, than she tells everyone else, than everyone was looking at Maria and I like, "Well, you two will make one very, happy couple." David was walking towards us and sees Maria and I were smiling at him, "Hey David, can you and the gang played at the wedding?" David was stunned like, "Who's wedding will," Than the others from the band walked up and hear David say this, "Wait, you and Maria are getting marry Juan?" I was looking at the others behind him, "Yes, we're getting marry, ok?" The gang was like, "Ok, we're played at the wedding."

Next Chapter

Chapter Four: New Place, New Friends and FoeseaHea


End file.
